


Nothing To Do With Me

by sky_rfagfa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_rfagfa/pseuds/sky_rfagfa
Summary: Zen has always hates limo. He had some bad experiences with their owners.So when he saw the brunette cane out from the limo on his first day of school, he knew right away that he didn't want anything to do with him.





	Nothing To Do With Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so yeah
> 
> Enjoy reading and tell me what do you think of this ❤

 The first time Zen saw him was on his first day of high school.

“Kyaaa!!” He who was just entered the school gate heard some girls screaming. Being a protective man he was, he looked around worriedly trying to find the sources of the screams. A little bit further from the gate, there he saw some girls squealing while looking at a limo.

“Oh god.” He mumbled with a terror face. A few seconds later, a brunette haired boy came out. His emotionless face reflected how immuned he was with all the girls surrounding him. Zen quickly turned his head back and walked hurriedly into the school building. ‘What does rich kid doing in a public school like this?’ Although he kept asking the question dozens time, he couldn't think of an answer. He had no idea, but one thing for sure: It had nothing to do with him.

 

***

 

Zen's dream was to be an actor, he first saw a theater play with his parents when he was 10. He couldn't forget those dazzling eyes as they spoke their line, the smile they gave to the audiences and the thing that he could never forget was the face of satisfaction that he saw when the crowds cheered for the actors.

Zen knew right away that he wanted to become one of them.

He kept his dream to himself as he was afraid that his family will abandon him and he was right. His mother saw his diary which he wrote everything about becoming an actor, she was furious. "Your so called dream or get out from this house!" Zen chose the safe option instead.

"Imagine," His friend, Yoosung said. "You living on the street without any shelter and money." Zen rolled his eyes, telling the fake blondie boy about his problems wasn't helping at all but he couldn't imagined it either, he had no choice but to follow his parents' expectation. 

And so he continued a totally normal life, went to a good public middle school that was known for their bombastic results, had some friends, hang out with them and had a few girlfriends. What do you expect? He never liked studying anyway. That was until his grades slowly becoming bad on his last year of middle school, his parents were mad and became more strict. They made sure that he came home right after school, won't let him hang out with his friends anymore and pushed him to study. Zen wasn't that smart of a kid, he had a rough time trying to catch up with his studies but he wanted to at least proof to his parents that he also could get good grades. "You're just a dumb, good for nothing son." He cringed when he suddenly remember those words.

 

***

 

"Welcome to Cheritz High!" The principle greeted them.

"I like to congrats all of you because entering this school means that all of you are one of the smartest kids in this country." Zen yawned and rubbed his bored eye. The first year were asked to stay in the hall while their seniors were already in their classrooms. 'Probably studying or something.' He thought. He then looked around and realized that almost all of them were trying hard to not fell asleep, although there were a few who were already sleeping (and Zen wondered how they did that while they were standing).

Zen was proud to be in this so called prestigious school, but he couldn't deny that he was not enjoying any of it, all he ever thought was to proof himself to his parents and now that he managed to do that, he honestly didn't know what he should be doing now. And although he knew that dream doesn't necessarily come true, he couldn't deny that inside of him existed a tiny glimpse of hope.

 

***

 

'Theatre Club' was written on top of the door. Zen gulped. They were asked to choose a club after school and he wandered around the school trying to find something that he picked on his interest, finally ended up here. Suddenly the door was opened from the inside and came out a blonde girl making him shocked "Eh?" The girl said as he saw him standing right in front of the door. Zen was embarrassed as he didn't know what exactly to react. A few seconds passed with both of them trying to think what to react, the girl finally gave him a smile and broke the silence.

"Interested?" Zen scratched the back of his head while still trying to find what to reply. 

"Why don't you go inside and take a look first?" She said while moving from the door. He hesitated but eventually walked into the room.

The room wasn't that big nor it was small either, in fact it was half of the size if their classroom, the left side were shelves with books on it, the right side were hanged costumes along with some fancy shoes under it. In the middle of the room was a table huge enough for 10 people to sit around. "We usually do our discussion here and practice on the hall." Zen nodded his head, still trying to think what to reply.

"Usually, we will play twice a year, the first one is for the school festival and the second one is for the competition." Zen wanted to know more about the competition but decided to not go into details. 'It's not like I can enter it.' He inwardly sighed.

"I take it that you are interested?" Zen gave her a small sad smile. Slowly, he walked towards the line of clothes (beautiful and captivating. Oh he so wanted to try all of it).

"Would you join us?" The girl smiled back.

"Huh?" He stopped his movement.

"If it's fine with you, would you be a part of our team?"

"You don't even know me." He mumbled it was not missed by the girl.

"You got a point there." She nodded agreeing with him. "But I do recognize those eyes."

"What do you know?" He spat.

The girl walked passed him and sat on the table, she then crossed her legs and arms. "Should In say it out loud?”

‘Damn she’s annoying.’ Zen thought but kept quiet, he looked at her with challenging eyes instead.

The girl chuckeld and continued. “A once burning passion of canvas, painted with pitch black of loneliness. Longing for something and someone to be and stay with you." His eyes twitched, he couldn't agree with it but he couldn't deny it either.

"How..?"

The girl raised bot of her shoulders. "Just a hunch."

“That’s not convincing at all.” Zen rolled his eyes while the girl laughed.

“Whatever, I need to leave now.” He hurriedly pulled the knob, not wanting to deal with the weird girl any longer.

“Rika.” She said. “The name is Rika and I’m 3rd year student.”

“I don’t think I will need those information but thanks, I guess.” He mumbled and turned the knob, making his way out of the room. Rika watched him as he slowly dissapeared from her sight and smirked.

“You do need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god this is suppose to be a one-shot but oh well,  
> please tell me what do you think of this :D (tho I think it turns out kind of weird lol)


End file.
